


It's okay

by KinWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Zombie?, honestly its fucked up and kinda short, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: This is, very short. but I was very inspired and so here it is. this is pretty dark and slightly fucked up and i cried writing it.also cant tell if its a poem or a mega short story that happens to run like a poem so uh, yep.





	It's okay

Standing before the tower makes your heart flutter painfully. Hammering against your ribs and making it a little hard to breathe.   
It’s okay, you remind yourself.

Knocking down the tower, every hit makes your cringe from the sound. Gritting your teeth you press on, collecting the blocks.  
It’s okay, you remind yourself.

Staring down at his grave makes your eyes sting. Fresh tears staining your cheeks and making your eyes puffy and red.  
It’s okay, you remind yourself.

He hits the ground before you hard, choking on a cry. His body is different now, mutated.  
It’s okay, you remind yourself.

You lay beneath him, sprawled where he’d tackled you. Every nerve ending on fire as his teeth tear into your throat.  
It’s okay, you remind yourself.  
It’s just Gavin, you remind yourself.

It was never Gavin who came back though, was it?


End file.
